Hot Tub High School
by JustAnotherAnxiousFan
Summary: Chloe walks in on Lucifer in an intimate moment watching her very own teenage movie, Hot Tub High School. Needless to say, she is flustered.


Notes:

Not my characters; I don't own anything, etc.

Also, this is my first story, so be nice please! More chapters to come if people don't hate this one!

...

...

As Chloe takes the elevator up to Lucifer's apartment she braces herself, as she always must, for what she might walk into. It had been over a week since the chocolate syrup incident, but she is still trying to wipe the unsavory images from her memory. She opens the case files she had just received and takes another peek at the gruesome photos before the elevator dings. As the doors open, she closes the manila folder and looks up, stepping into the apartment.

"Lucifer?" she calls out. No response. She hears noises around the corner— _people talking perhaps?_ She follows the voices and discovers that it was just the TV. It was probably on too loudly for him to hear her. She opens her mouth to announce herself again, but before she does, something catches her eye on the screen— _herself_. She freezes when she realizes that he is watching her teenage movie, _Hot Tub High School_.

From behind, Chloe can see that Lucifer is sitting on the couch, and he appears to be alone; _thank God_. But then, she hears it: that smacking noise… that sounds like… _Oh God, is he – ? To himself? While watching a young… me… on the screen?_

"Oh my _God_ , you taste so—"

"Darling, can you please not bring _him_ into this? It's ruining the moment. Here, come on up now."

A female then stands up from in front of Lucifer and screeches as he swiftly flips her naked body over onto his lap, making it look so easy. Her legs are in the air and heels are still on— _interesting_. And then Chloe listens as the squeals of laughter turn into a low moan when Lucifer drops his head to her core. Then the smacking sounds pick back up again, filled intermittedly with more moaning now. Chloe, still trying to process what was going on, slowly steps backwards towards the elevator. She isn't able to peel her eyes away from the "69" spectacle on the couch as she retreats; the girl's legs are now wrapping around Lucifer's head; he is digging his face into her, thrashing it around; and then he tilts his head up a little— _trying to watch the screen again_?

Chloe turns and shuffles into the elevator, quickly pressing the button to close the doors and then hitting the button for the first floor.

...

The image that sticks in Chloe's mind as she speeds home is the girl's face. Though she only caught a quick glance, it was definitely striking. Strikingly similar to hers… The girl's dirty blond hair was long and straight, just like Chloe's, though maybe a little longer. She had angular cheekbones and blue-gray eyes, similarly to Chloe. Perhaps the girl was a little paler and not quite as tall, but it was undeniable—this girl bore a disturbing resemblance to Chloe.

She should have felt violated and been creeped out by the sight, but the sharp pounding in her chest is more of a giddy feeling. She tries to push it out of her head, but a giggle manages to escape. She struggles to restrain herself as she pulls into her driveway and sees Dan walking out the front door holding Trixie's hand. She steps out and Trixie runs over, yelling, "Hi Mommy! Daddy is taking me to get ice cream! Wanna come?" The look on her child's face is pleading.

"I'm sorry Monkey! Mommy needs to do more work at home right now, but I'll see you tomorrow after school and we can get Antonio's for dinner!"

Trixie's eyes brighten and she beams back up at Chloe "Can I get mac and cheese?!"

"Of course, Monkey."

Trixie gives her a big hug and Dan calls her back over to his car. She runs to him, yelling, "Bye Mommy!" as she climbs into the car.

Chloe walks inside carrying the case file, sets it on the table, and goes to her room. She can't think about the case right now. She can't even think about what she is going to say to Lucifer when she sees him again.

Her mind races to Lucifer and that girl, what they were doing, how he was watching her on the screen, all that _moaning_. She realizes the aching in her lower belly and the pooling between her legs. She needs to deal with this before she can concentrate on anything.

Chloe goes over to her night stand and pulls out her silver, metallic vibrator and climbs on the bed. Little did Lucifer know, this is how she gets through the day without completely losing it when he tries something on her. Lucifer is a narcissistic lunatic and there is no way she could be with him, but it is hard to resist how clearly sexy he is, and especially, how protective of her he has become. She just needs to relieve some tension, and then she can get on with her day.

Chloe unbuttons her jeans and pulls the zipper down and then slips her pants off, kicking them to the end of the bed. Under her panties, she starts massaging her clit, and then she pulls off the thin fabric as well throws it on top of her jeans. She turns the vibrator on and doesn't waste any time bringing it down to her slit and spreading the flowing juices around her folds. Then, vibrator held to her pulsing clit, she pumps two fingers in and out until she climaxes.

 _Much better_ , she thinks. She leaves the vibrator on the bed, knowing she will probably need it later, re-dresses, and comes back out to the kitchen to go over the case again.

...

Later that evening, Chloe is starting to prepare dinner (a microwave meal from a box) when a knocking sounds at the door.

"Detective? Are you home? I'm coming in!" Lucifer calls, and the devil himself walks through the door, holding a bag of Chinese take-out and a bottle of wine.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?!" Chloe demands.

"Well, Detective, I got a call from your Lieutenant, and apparently you have been holding back a case from me! So fess up!" Lucifer cheerily replies. "What murder are we solving next?"

Chloe thinks through her response as Lucifer goes to the counter and starts getting the food out. "Well, I was going to tell you—"

The microwave beeps, cutting her off, and Lucifer goes over to it to see what she had made. "Oh this is unacceptable! Is this what you were planning on eating? It looks atrocious!" Lucifer exclaims as he throws it in the trash can like a hot potato.

"Lucifer!" Chloe starts, but she really can't argue. It did look gross. "Ughh, whatever. Thanks for bringing take-out."

He sighs then. "Clearly saving the evening, as usual. It's no big deal, detective." Lucifer opens the drawer for her cork screw and starts cutting the foil around the top of the bottle. _How did he know that was there?_ Chloe idly thinks, as she walks over to the table and grabs the case file, opening it up. "The vic— what are you doing?"

Lucifer is sucking on his finger. "My damn vulnerability around you has allowed for my skin to be penetrated by this bloody mortal blade!" he hells. With a chuckle, he adds, "Literally bloody, now, I guess!"

"Ughhh. Go get a band-aid from my bathroom. Right-hand cabinet, second shelf from the top."

He starts upstairs and Chloe picks up the wine to finish opening it. Then she remembers what she left on the bed—what he will see when he walks into her room to get to the bathroom. She quickly puts down the bottle and runs up to catch him. "Lucifer, it's okay! I'll get it for you!" She yells futilely.

She reaches the doorway, but it's too late. "Detective... What have we here? Have a bit of fun before my arrival, did you?" Lucifer's grin is stretched the width of his face, and he is holding up the vibrator in his non-injured hand.

"Lucifer! That is none of your business! Please, hand it over." Chloe is furious.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to help you handle it first?" he asks, as he waves it around. "Detective, are you blushing?" Lucifer hops on the bed and lounges to the side, arrogantly. His bleeding has seemed to stop by itself now, which is minimally comforting to Chloe.

"Oh you would like that, wouldn't you!" Chloe yells back at him. "And shall I put on 'Hot Tub High School' while we're at it?!" She gestures to the TV. "I'm sure you'd love to watch!" She tries to snatch the vibrator away, but his grip is too strong and he ends up pulling her down toward him. She catches herself with her other hand, but she is now leaning over him, close enough to feel the heat coming off him.

His smile disappears and his jaw starts to clench. He seems to have forgotten about the vibrator, letting his hand drop to the bed, but both are still clutching it firmly. She finds it hard to breathe as he looks into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" He yells. "You didn't see…"

"Yeah, Lucifer! I saw! I came to Lux earlier today to talk about our next case, and I saw! I was mortified!"

"…Well clearly not too mortified," He responds as he gives the vibrator a little shake and grins at her. "If I am being completely honest, my shrink explained to me that I needed to address my feelings toward you, so I was just following orders. And I had a delightful time, so props to Dr. Linda Martin!"

His smile wavers for a second and he seems like he is trying to keep up appearances. "Detective… I just want to say…" Lucifer's eyes drop and he is about to continue, but then Chloe quickly leans down and kisses him. It lasts for only a couple seconds before she pulls back, just as fast as she went in. Both sets of eyes are wide in surprise.

...

...

Author's notes: Shall I continue? ;)


End file.
